Last cigarette
by Zarite
Summary: La última vez que ser verían y Gokudera la última vez que fumaria delante de ella. —Ché, deja de fingir mujer estúpida—dijo él. —¡Te amo!—grito ella sollozando. Pareja Gokudera y Haru.


**Los personajes de Ketekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertencen. **

* * *

**~3~** Last cigarette. **~3~**

**-**

**~3~**Último cigarillo. **~3~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras fumaba Gokudera Hayato miraba a la mujer que tenía en su cama, Haru.

La chica estaba desnuda, con la espalda descubierta y la cabellera más larga que la última vez que se vieron, que fue hace _seis_ meses atrás.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, la primera fue la distancia que los separo, de una relación unilateral, Haru sabía que tal vez Gokudera no la amara, aún así no desistió de estar a su lado, al fin y acabo era lo que su corazón dictaminaba.

Gokudera, solo su nombre le era maravilloso pero, doloroso. Al veces entre sueños lo sentía para luego desaparecer cuando despertaba, había ansiado con toda su alma que él se quedará y no se fuera a Italia con Tsuna, _oh_, su antiguo amor..._Que añoranza_.

Haru Miura lloraba en las noches cuando hablaba por teléfono con Gokudera, no porque él se sintiera mal por no estar con ella, _no_, lloraba porque Gokudera no le decía `_Ven conmigo_ _Haru, ven cariño_´, no, porque lo único que decía Gokudera era; `_Estoy bien, si, si, si´_ y más `_si_´, ni una palabra bonita, nada.

Sonreía con tristeza, ella lo sabía, sabia que Gokudera nunca le diría algo como aquello. Ahora mientras estaba echada entre las almohadas blancas y rojas añoro con más ansía el contacto de su mano contra su cuerpo, era la última vez. Porque Gokudera Hayato se iría para siempre a Italia, por su jefe, por su `_Jondaime_´.

La última...la última vez que Haru lo vería, sentiría, y besaría. Mientras _dormía_ lloraba amargamente, su cuerpo se sintió frió.

—¿Estás despierta? —pregunto con voz ronca Gokudera, ella apretó más los párpados, tal vez _fingía_ que dormía para que la despedida no fuera más dolorosa. Sin embargo se levanto de la cama desnuda, el cuerpo marcado a fuerza de besos por Gokudera. Asintió con tristeza.

—¿Ya es la hora...? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a él. Hayato asintió encendiendo otro cigarrillo, Haru se lo quito y lo tiro por la ventana. Él frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Qué coño haces mujer estúpida? —pregunto molesto.

Haru rió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas coloreadas...Como dolía_...¡Como dolía el corazón solo para decir adiós!_

—Por...por hoy...por favor...Hayato, por favor deja de fumar—susurro entrecortadamente.

Él escondió entre el bolsillo de su pantalón la cajetillas de cigarrillos y frunció el ceño mientras escondía las manos en sus bolsillos.

La luna se veía por la gran ventana de esa habitación, estaban en la sexta planta, los árboles bailaban con el viento, eran las dos de la madrugada.

—¡_Oh_! —fingió sorpresa mientras empezaba a peinar con sus manos el cabello plateado de Gokudera, miraba su ropa y lo planchaba con los dedos, deshaciendo las pequeñas arrugas.

—Deja de fingir, mujer estúpida—mascullo Gokudera, Haru tiritaba aún siguiendo con su tarea invisible de las arrugas, él aparto sus manos molesto.

Se miraron fijamente, Haru apretaba sus puños y lloraba, Gokudera se mordía el cachete interior con desesperación.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo claramente, la mujer abrió los ojos fuertemente y asintió.

—Cuidate..._por favor_, cuidate. —suplicó.

—_Ché_ —chasqueo la lengua. Se aparto del cuerpo desnudo de Haru y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta. —Ya pagué esta habitación, te he dejado algo de dinero para que vivas este mes, busca trabajo _estúpida_. —murmuro cuando sus hombros chocaron.

Cuando Haru sintió el último contacto de derrumbo en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y sollozando, él no hizo nada, tampoco impidió que cayera al suelo.

—¡Te amo! —grito con fuerza en el suelo, Hayato paso de largo y abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Haru se dilataron y los cerro.

—_Yo igual_.

La puerta se cerro de un portazo y las últimas palabras de Gokudera quedaron oculta entre el ruido. Haru lloro con más fuerza.

**.**

**The End.**

* * *

**N/A:** El título es _Last cigarette_. Traducido, `_Último_ _cigarrillo_´, la razón del titúlo es porque será la última vez que se verían y la última vez que Gokudera fumaba estando Haru presente.

Ahora, veréis, he pensado hacer muchas parejas sobre estas, Hibari Haru, Gokudera Haru, Yamamoto Haru y Tsuna Haru, me he enganchado jodidamente a Haru ( *0*) y por ello lo haré, =3

Espero que os guste este One-shot, y recordad, opinión no cuesta nada, solo un clik y _olééé_ ya está listo xD Ah, y referente a el estado de Haru que dicé `dormir´esta más que claro que ella no lo esta, solo hace alución a su estado malo, osea deconectado...

PD; Por cierto, ¿Deseariaís que haga un Lemon...? ¿De cual pareja? Si me lo decís lo haré, lo que Vainilla-Pervinca promete, ¡Lo cumple! ¡_Ché_!

_Ciaossu~! _


End file.
